


Bright

by Nath_happiness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_happiness/pseuds/Nath_happiness
Summary: One would think that the life of a great spark would be full of fun times. Being the “embodiment of power never seen since Merlin himself”, Stiles sure thought he would have the choice to belong to Scott and help him build his pack in San Francisco.That is not, however, the way the world works.Or:Stiles is the greatest spark of all times, and there is a werewolf convention.





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Spanish available: [BRIGHT [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951881#main) by [Yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki).
> 
> [Update 13 march 2018] I would like to take a second to send a heartfelt thank you to the wonderful Yuki_yuki, who so generously offered to translate this story into Spanish! Thank you for taking the time and effort to translate this story so that it could be shared with Spanish speakers. I can't express how much I appreciate it ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta read. All mistakes are mine.

 

The hall is darkly lit and full of chatter and excitement. The soft lights strike the faces of the people in shades of pink neon and blue, making their expressions stand out. There are entire packs of supernatural beings all around the place, eating the appetizers and making small talk.

But there is a nervous click in the way throats swallow, and wary eyes keep giving unsubtle glances towards the center of the room.

There, in one of the many chairs distributed side by side on the far end of the room, not unlike small thrones, sits Stiles Stilinski, one of the greatest sparks of all times. And Stiles, well. Stiles is _bored_.

One would think that the life of a great spark would be full of fun times. Being the “embodiment of power never seen since Merlin himself”, Stiles sure thought he would have the choice to belong to Scott and help him build his pack in San Francisco.

That is not, however, the way the world works.

Every spark is tied to an alpha werewolf through some not-yet-explained-by-science link since birth. A soulmate kind of thing that only sparks have access to. And even though Stiles and Scott are almost brothers, the link simply isn’t there. Have never been there.

Because when Stiles developed his powers at the tender age of fifteen and touched his hands to Scott's, nothing happened. When Scott showed signs of being a human alpha at seventeen, his eyes bleeding red for the first time, their touch still didn't bring any change. They were simply not connected that way. Stiles has made peace with this and learned to care for his friend’s new pack without being part of it.

So here Stiles is, in this supernatural convention for the fifth time in a roll. Every year is the same. Before him, there is a gigantic line of Alphas from everywhere across the country, just patiently waiting for their turns to step up towards Stiles and find out if they are the lucky ones. Even though not every alpha will find a spark in their lifetimes, they all try anyway.

The guy in front of him has clammy fingers, and Stiles hurriedly retracts his hands when there is no _spark_ between them. Ha.

Stiles looks at his side and sees that the other sparks are having a pretty chill time, with sometimes an alpha coming to see if they are compatible or not, but mostly they are just checking their phones or talking to each other. _Killing time_.

Fucking fantastic.

While Stiles touches hands with other alphas, his senses start zeroing on one of the corners of the room more often than not. Almost against his awareness, he starts taking in the shape of leather, jeans and dark hair, the smell of vanilla and lavender.

Stiles flinches, realizing he has been staring at the floor for some time, just perfunctorily shaking hands with faceless people, using his magical senses to _see_. But fuck subtlety, he decides to look his fill.

Because Stiles has learned that, when his magic calls, _he better fucking answer_.

The alpha - because it is an alpha, Stiles can see the red aura glittering all over his body - is texting on his phone, sometimes a light smirk touching his lips, but he remains mostly quiet, like a statue. He is not standing on the line for Stiles, the spark realizes with surprise and… disappointment? Whatever the alpha is doing here, he doesn't seem worried about finding a spark, and that more than anything feeds Stiles curiosity.

Stiles tries to search his mind for his name and comes up empty until a stray thought brings in the name _Hale_.

Holy shit, no wonder Hale isn't on the line.

The Hales are famous for all their kids being born alphas through generations. The Hale kids are fierce, and they divided the territory equally between the three of them. Stiles heard stories about how they managed to protect the territory from almost every monster in his bestiary. They won every time.

The curse of being an alpha was that they needed to build a pack, and the need to establish the ownership of a territory was too great for two alphas to live in the same place for long. This doesn’t mean that there isn’t love between family and siblings; only that, for most of the time, each alpha stays in their own place, with their own pack. But when the time came, the siblings always worked together.

If this is the Hale boy, his pack must be pretty small, just the alpha and a few betas. At least that is what Stiles heard. But with his family connections, this man probably doesn't think he _needs_ a spark.

Stiles must have made some noise because Hale suddenly stands taller and stares straight at him. Their eyes connect, and it's like all the air gets sucked from his chest, and Stiles can't breathe. In his mind’s eye, the visions start.

_Stiles in a garden. His future garden. He seems at ease among the plants and flowers in a way Stiles has never felt before. He didn’t even know he had the talent to care for such a wonderful place, so full of life and peace._

_The full moon is high in the sky, and the pack is gathered around a big table covered in their preferred food and drinks. Even Stiles father is there. Hale’s sister and their packs are there too. There is laughter, jokes, acceptance, and love in the way every single one of them moves, talk and touch each other._

_Stiles training with a bunch of werewolves who he assumes is Hale's pack. Stiles seems to be having fun at being a challenge for the wolves. As always, his magic follows Hale’s  whereabouts, and it notices that Hale is sitting on the sidelines, having a silent conversation with a giant wolf who can only be one of his betas._

_Stiles is walking between a canopy of trees, his eyes trained on the man in front of him. He and Hale are patrolling around their territory, and Hale is showing Stiles the boundaries and secrets hidden in the forest. But Stiles only has eyes for the edge of Hale’s jaw and the way he moves around the place, like he belongs there, like Hale is moving to a song only he can hear. It’s intoxicating._

_The bed is warm, and Hale is unabashedly naked, lips forming a small smile at his side, tights curling in a sinuous way that has Stiles shaking to his core. His eyes are very green this up close. Hale touches Stiles cheek with care, bringing their foreheads together. Stiles can't understand what he is saying, but knows deep down that is something loving and tender, and that Stiles would do - will do - anything and everything for him to keep saying more things like that quietly into his ear._

When Stiles comes to, he is standing, and the room is dead silent around him. Without taking his eyes from Hale, he extends his hands, beaconing the man to step closer.

To his merit, Hale only hesitates for a second before moving forward towards Stiles. Every step echoes loudly in the hall, and Stiles feels like he has aged years in the small space of time that takes Hale to reach the center of the room.

Unlike every other alpha who has stood before Stiles in five years, Hale doesn’t go down on his knees. He extends his right hand as if offering an informal shake between friends, and Stiles feels amusement running through him as he meets the alpha halfway. When their skin touch, sudden light engulfs the hall and the sound of broken cries ring in Stiles’ ears.

 Stiles opens his eyes, and, for a moment, Hale’s iris glowing bright red are the only things he can discern. The light slowly fades out, but Stiles can’t stop grinning. His cheeks hurt from how big he is smiling.

Fuck if there are alphas giving Hale dirty looks, disappointed that Stiles has been taken. Fuck if there are people talking about how Hale didn’t deserve it, that he wasn’t even in line. Fuck them all.

Stiles wants that future, is greedy for his garden, his betas, his family, _his alpha_ , he wants all of that with every single part of his soul. And he will fight for it, fight every single comment about his choice, fight Hale himself if he has to.

But from the look of awe and vulnerability that Hale is giving at him, as if Stiles is the answer to every question he has ever made, Stiles doesn’t think that will be necessary.

Their future looks bright, indeed.


End file.
